Silent Enemy
by Pie.R.Square
Summary: Dom Cobb was the expert, until he became comatose. Will a new expert  be able to help him? Some what of an AU. Cobb/OC with suggested  Ariadne/Arthur.


_A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfiction (well…first fanfiction to be written) so I'm still a little shaky at this. Tell me what you think :) R&R!_

* * *

**Silent Enemy**

**By Pie.**

Chapter 1 & Prologue

_Is it a dream? 'It could be a dream' But it's not. 'It's not?' No. 'Are you sure?' Yes. 'I hope you didn't forget, Cobb, that you lost reality a long time ago.' Then why does it feel like reality? Why did my totem fall? 'It's your dream. Your reality. The point of creation: It's what you make it. Dom, I know you don't believe me, but this may be your last chance to wake up, and if you don't take it, you may never wake up …' _

'_But now, in your state of ignorance,_

_Will you let me help you?_

_Help you wake from this dream?'_

_

* * *

_

The incomplete team: Arthur, Ariadne, and Eames, walked up to the door they had been lead to.

"I hope this guy is everything you said he is, Eames," Arthur said sharply.

With a chuckle and his usual smirk, Eames replied, "Who said anything about it being a man?"

For some reason, Arthur had an intense need to punch Eames every time words escaped his mouth, but something stopped him this time…

Now, honestly, Arthur had been expecting Eames' last remark to have been just what it sounded like: a joke. But what he saw when the door was opened actually surprised him. From what he heard of this new possible employee (or new employer, if you want to see it that way) he hadn't expected him/her to be female. Sure, there were women, like Ariadne, who joined their type of work to become Architects, or even Forgers, but hardly had he ever heard of female Extractors; especially those with _better credentials than Dom Cobb_.

'Of course, with Cobb having been out of the business for five years, it would be easier for someone to achieve something like that,' Arthur thought. He still found it hard to believe, however, that this was the Extractor Eames had been bragging about earlier.

But low and behold, there she was, lying asleep on a cot as arranged. She looked tall and had a medium sized frame, but was well toned and kept in shape. While she wasn't strikingly beautiful, she was easy on the eyes with her light brown hair loosely tied in a ponytail and a pleasant, and young, face. As they walked in Eames handed Arthur a file, which Arthur immediately opened. Her name was Nikole Davis, age 34, and was listed as one of the agency's top Extractors, right above Dom Cobb.

"Eames got you again, didn't he?" a soft-spoken female voice said from behind.

As much as Arthur hated anything involving Eames, he couldn't help but smile as he turned around to watch Ariadne enter the room. She was small, but pretty, with her cute face, deep brown eyes, and long brunette hair that hung in waves over her shoulders.

"Shut up," Arthur said jokingly with his charming smile, and letting out a small laugh while he did so.

"Don't tell me to shut up," Ariadne replied, returning his smile. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before, almost sheepishly and unlike him, Arthur tore his away.

Arthur had become quite fond of her since she joined the team 6 months before as Architect for their first inception, and while he didn't usually have trouble with most women, he had always found it somewhat difficult to connect with her. Maybe it was because, Arthur guessed, she was always so worried about other things that she didn't feel obliged enough to open up to him. As a result of that, whenever they had their closer moments, Arthur always found himself become more shy than outgoing, and it worried him for some reason. One of those days, he decided, he was going to try to show Ariadne how he felt. But for now it would have to wait.

"You two quit flirting and get over here," Eames said as he was trying to get the equipment set up, "we have a job to do."

* * *

"You do realize, Eames, that if she's anything like Cobb she will automatically know this is a dream," Arthur protested, not even sure why they were there.

Eames nodded. "Yeah, of course she knows," he said as the trio: Arthur, him and Ariadne, were escorted to the doors of an office of some kind.

"So what are we doing here?" Arthur asked, obviously annoyed.

"Think of it as a job interview. It was Nikole's idea actually. Originally we were just going to meet up, you know, awake, but she wanted to see what Ariadne could do," Eames replied, and then pausing for a second before he continued, "and do you know what I just realized? She already knows what I'm capable of, is learning what Ariadne can do, but you know what? There's no need for a point man. There is really no reason for you to be here, Arth-"

"-I swear if you don't stop talking…" Arthur said, cutting Eames off.

Ariadne let out a sigh loud enough for both to hear. "Can't you two just stop bashing each other long enough to get something done?" she huffed.

Arthur stopped talking, giving Eames a glare. Eames knew Arthur was glaring at him, but just kept looking forward with his quirky smile.

Arthur had to stop glaring though when two projections opened the doors to the office. There was a woman sitting at a wide desk, and she looked up as soon as she heard the door open, a friendly smile coming across her face. She looked exactly the same as the woman Arthur had observed sleeping earlier, but this time he noticed her bright greenish-grey eyes.

"Well hello Eames," she said, getting up from her chair to stand in front of her desk, holding out her hand to Eames, "long time no see."

Eames shook her hand, and smiling charmingly he replied, "Nikole, it's been too long."

Nikole smiled and nodded her head to the other two behind Eames. "Introduce me to these two," she said.

Eames looked behind, and stood back to introduce them. "That's Ariadne, our Architect, and this is Ar-"

"-Arthur. I'm the Point Man," Arthur said, interrupting Eames.

Nikole shook hands with Arthur and Ariadne. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nikole Davis," she said, "and by the way, Ariadne, I like what did to the place; very detailed and believable."

Ariadne smiled. "Thank you," she said, obviously flattered by the comment.

"So, take a seat," Nikole said while walking back to her own chair, "what did you come here to talk about?"

"Well," Eames began to say while sitting down, "we have something important we would like to propose to you."

Nikole leaned forward with one elbow on her desk, and propped her head on one hand.

"Which is?" she asked.

Eames leaned forward in his chair, as if he was afraid she might reject it. "Inception," he replied.

Nikole cocked a brow, and smiled, almost like a child. "Ooh, inception. Sounds like fun." Eames relaxed slightly at her remark, but tensed up again at her next question, "Who are we talking about?"

"Like it wasn't already hard enough," Arthur remarked.

Eames looked over Arthur with a bit of a glare, then back at Nikole who was looking at him expectantly. "Yeah, that's the difficult part…" Eames replied.

"Well, tell me, who is it?" Nikole asked.

"Dom Cobb."

* * *

_A/N: So, this is basically the idea that came from the idea of what I think could have happened after the movie. (The movie raped my mind, meanwhile planting this little idea in my head. Inception within inception wtf) Like, if there was a sequel, this could be the sequel..._

_...In my mind._

_So anyway, what do you think? Should I continue? I would love to get some reviews! :)_


End file.
